CHRONICLES
by QuietFever
Summary: SCIII- Chronicles of the Sword adaptation


**PROLOGUE**

* * *

**MONTH: 1 DAY: 1 YEAR:1**

Emperor Strife Astlar addressed the new officer cadets from the wooden stage erected in the courtyard of Parousia Military Academy. The Emperor, a young man of seventeen, was an infamous character to the Grandall citizenry. Rarely seen, rumours of his ruthless tenacity stretched out from deep within the castle halls.

Beside him stood Girardot Argesaz, the old General in iron armour, infamous for his questionable tactics. The General looked over the new recruits; his cold, calculating eyes examining the new prospects. All young men and women, between the ages of eighteen and twenty one, with proud-upright postures and a hopeful twinkle in their eyes.

Another year. Another year of preparing these kids for the harsh reality of war. There was no glory or honour to be had. It had taken the death of his prized student for him to realize that fact. The General steeled himself as the Emperor finished his address, motioning for the General to read the parchment held in his left hand. The General noticed that Strife seemed a bit on edge, more so than usual, most likely eager to return to the confined safety of the castle walls. He opened the scroll, sealed with the insignia of the royal family, and read aloud what was written there as the Emperor left for his carriage, escorted by his personal guard:

"By the authority of Emperor Strife Astlar, all who have entered into service of the army shall be given a fort-nightly salary of a hundred gold as well as accommodation during the duration of their time in Parousia Military Academy. After your two year training period is over you shall be assigned to a station befitting of your skills. Through entering the Academy, you have sworn fealty to the Emperor, and should you be suspected or guilty of treason; you and your families shall be executed."

He looked over the cadets once again. Most seemed pleased at the amount of pay they were to receive, though some seemed uneasy about the prospect of execution. Girardot furled the parchment and let it rest within his hand. The old General, whose muscular body befitted a man twenty years his younger, walked down the wooden steps of the stage and in front of the first line of cadets, speaking as he did so:

"You all better prepare yourselves. For the examination to gain entry into the Academy is heaven compared to the hell you are about to go through."

Girardot watched in amusement as the cadets all shared the same expression of horror and disbelief. The entry examinations to get into Parousia are difficult enough, but he was preparing soldiers for death, so it was only fitting that the training reflected such. The General finished walking down the line, making sure all eyes were on him.

"You are all required as of now to head to the main hall to receive your unit assignments. Welcome to Parousia, Baby Birds, I hope you survive your stay."

Without turning back, Girardot made his way to the instructors quarters, and prepared himself once again for another year.

* * *

**MONTH: 2 DAY:5 YEAR:1**

Attractive, brilliant...the brightest student at the Academy.

Since she was a child, Abelia Schillfelt was the object of everyone's envy and admiration. Her father trained her in the military arts since the age of eight, and she showed a natural aptitude that only grew under his guidance. By the time she was eighteen she had grown to be as beautiful as her mother and as fearsome as her father. Even when she entered the Academy, the title that had become so ingrained into her persona still followed her;

Elite.

That was what she was. That was what she had been her entire life. But the events of today had caused her to doubt herself, and as she took her seat in the mess hall beginning to fill with hungry cadets, she began wondering what that title really meant...

* * *

_"...Then I'll become a warrior worth a thousand and protect anything I can reach."_

_The words that came out of the young man's mouth descended upon the area like mist, and the Instructor was left speechless. Abelia stood amongst the cadets on the grassy field that encircled the concrete stage where the cadet and instructor lay. Abelia had been watching the scene since the beginning, since Instructor Jinkai began to lecture the class:_

_"...Now there will come a time." He started. "When you or your unit will be outnumbered on the battlefield." He looked and pointed at several cadets, and motioned for them to come forward. "For example; Units 9 and 16 ambush unit 53." The cadets in question drew their blades. By now the officer cadets had learnt three things about Instructor Jinkai;_

_1-Despite having an eye-patch over one eye, his sight was like an eagles, easily able to read the badges pinned to the cadets shirts that displayed their unit number._

_2-He was second to Girardot in regards to skill and first in belief of practical examples._

_3-The word 'example' was a formality. In truth if he spoke on a battle scenario that meant a battle would ensue._  
_Abelia watched as the cadets of units 9 and 16 encircled Unit 53 and began their assault. _

_Unit 53 never stood a chance._

_Their Unit was completely unbalanced and clumsy, and it didn't take long for the other units to completely separate the three. ;Jinkai raised his hand and gave the __signal for the cadets to pause the example._

_"Now class." He said, striding over to the nearest cadet of Unit 53, who was both badly bruised and bleeding. "What is the best course of action in this situation?" It was a rhetorical question and he continued to speak. "When you are completely outnumbered with no chance of reinforcements..." The instructor made a fist and dragged his thumb across his neck in a slashing motion. "...you should take your own life."_

_His voice was cold as he finished. Many of the cadets shifted uncomfortably where they stood. Abelia understood the logic behind it. Taking ones own life guaranteed that any privileged information would not fall into enemy hands. Still, it was a chilling thought._

_"However..." Jinkai continued, motioning for the cadets that surrounded the young man from unit 53 to leave and join there comrades that were still surrounding the other two members of unit 53, weapons at the ready. "...let us assume that one of the members is apart from their unit." He looked at the bruised man in front of him. Abelia could say that he was a truly pitiful sight. "Tell me cadet." He said. "What do you do in this situation?" Jinkai raised a brow, a sign that he was genuinely awaiting an answer._

_"I fight."_

_Abelia was perplexed, and the instructor chuckled. "Wrong answer cadet." He turned his attention away from the man and looked at the other cadets around the circle. His eye eventually fell on her. "Tell me miss Schillfelt. What is the logical course of action for this situation?"_

_"The most logical course of action." She started, not needing to consider her words. "Would be to leave and attempt to send word for reinforcements or of the attack. Depending on the location of the ambush; it would be possible to put together a small force and head back for your unit, though the chance of there living is slim." It wasn't the most honourable tactic, but it was the right one and what Jinkai wanted to hear._

_"Correct." He turned his attention back to the cadet of 53. "So what do you do in this situation?"_

_"I fight."_

_Abelia couldn't believe the stubbornness of the cadet. Neither could Instructor Jinkai it seemed as he immediately responded by slapping the injured man. "What do you do in this situation. cadet?" His voice low and threatening._

_The man stared at Jinkai. Abelia could see his emerald eyes burning with defiance._

_"I fight."_

_Jinkai grabbed the collar of the cadet, anger clearly showing in his words. "Don't be an idiot. This is war. Sacrifices are necessary for victory. If you have to abandon ten so a hundred can live then you leave the ten. If you have to abandon a hundred so a thousand can live then you abandon the hundred. If you have to abandon a thousand to win the war then you abandon the thousand. If you can't grasp that fact then you chose the wrong occupation. Now tell me cadet. . ?"_

_Everyone present was shocked by what happened next. The green eyed cadet grabbed Jinkai by the collar, and staring directly into his eye he began to speak._

_"I fight! If I need to be as strong as ten men to save three I will become as strong as ten. If I need to be as strong as hundred to save twenty I will. If I have to be as strong as a thousand men, then I'll become a warrior worth a thousand and protect anything I can reach!"_

* * *

Needless to say, Jinkai was uncertain of what to do next and the class was dismissed as the sun had begun to set and headed out for dinner. By the time Abelia had reached the hall the moon had already risen and greeted the starlit sky. But she couldn't forget what happened...

The man was bloodied and bruised. A truly pitiful sight. But Abelia swore that then and there he had shone more magnificently than anyone she had ever seen...including her.

The thought had struck her like a dagger to the heart.

She looked at him from across the mess hall; his emerald green eyes and short spiky hair noticeable from a distance. He was laughing alongside the other members of unit 53 as he picked up his meal, as if the events of the morning never happened. Others were watching him to, but not with the gazes that she so regularly received. They were looks of enjoyment, like everyone around him genuinely enjoyed his company.

"Oh. so Gale has your eye, eh?"

Abelia looked at Notus in confusion. "Who's Gale?"

The red-headed man and scion of the Anemio family chuckled before realising that Abelia was serious. "You know...Green eyes...dark hair...'I'll become a warrior worth a thousand'...the guy you've been staring at for the past five minutes."

Abelia ignored the smirk he made as he finished. "So his name is Gale..." She quickly glanced in the direction of Gale as he and the other members of unit 53 took their seat and began to eat. A thought struck her. "Notus." She asked, knowing that the young grieve-edge user kept an ear to the ground. "What can you tell me about the cadets in unit 53?"

"Why?" He asked, placing down the fork that was halfway to his mouth.

"Curiosity." she stated.

Notus was going to make a suggestive remark, but stopped when he saw the deadly glare that she was giving him.

"Well." he said pointing his fork in the direction of unit 53 as he leant back in his chair. "They're a pretty odd group." he stated plainly. Abelia remained silent as he spoke, taking in everything he was going to say.

"The blue eyed one with great hair is Aeneas Anchises."Abelia looked at the cadet Notus was speaking about.

Abelia hadn't noticed before as he was wearing a helmet that morning, but he was quite handsome and shared the same gelled-back hair as Notus, though it was brown in colour. His face was slightly tan and his fit muscular body testified to the enormous strength he wielded. "From what I've heard, he was born and raised in the border farmlands of Grandall. He's ridiculously strong and during class he's exhibited skills in archery, tracking and pole-arms. Most likely from hunting."

Abelia nodded. It would explain his physique and skin tone, but something Notus said was on her mind. "Anchises. As in House Anchises?" Abelia went wide-eyed as Notus nodded. House Anchises was one of the most prominent military families in Grandall, hailed for their herculean strength an invention of the Aeneid Mercenary Style.

"That explains a lot." she murmured. "What about her?"

"Ah." Notus said as he looked at the only woman of cadet 53. "That beauty is Riese Klein." Abelia noted that unlike her two male companions, Riese ate her meal in a more civilised manner.

She had short hair that was blue in colour and silver eyes and was accompanied by a slim frame that belittled the strength and skill that she wielded. "She's actually a mystery to me. She rarely speaks with anyone outside of her unit and has displayed incredible skill with weapons, predominantly Wave Swords. Out of all the officer cadets I would rank her second in skill. Aside from that I know she looks absolutely stunning."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Abelia sighed. "And Gale?" She asked, looking over at the man who now had his face stuffed with food and was struggling to swallow it.

Notus sighed. "Next to nothing really." Abelia looked questioningly at Notus.

"Think of it this way." He explained. "If Riese is a mystery than Gale is an enigma. It's like he appeared out of nowhere. I know just as much as you do about him."

"That's strange." remarked Abelia.

"It is." agreed Notus as another cadet, Ishtar, approached their table and took her seat.

"Hey Ishtar." said Notus as the light-brown haired woman gave a friendly wave to the two. "What do you know about Gale?"

Ishtar looked at Notus questioningly before looking at Abelia who simply nodded. "Well" she started. "He's with us for all of our classes, aside from weapons training. I've talked with him a couple of times, he seems like a nice enough person."

"Seems?"

"My father taught me to never take people at face value." She said, before taking a sip of her drink. Abelia continued to look across at unit 53. The Noble, The Mystery, and The Enigma.

Abelia made sure to remember their names..

* * *

**MONTH:5 DAY:12 YEAR:1**

Aeneas winced in pain as Riese reapplied the bandages around his stomach and chest.

"Stop being such a baby Aeneas." She chided, obviously annoyed as she continued her work.

"Yeah Aeneas. Stop being such a baby." repeated Gale, only to cry out in pain as the doctor applied too much pressure to his injured arm.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed, glaring at the red haired woman.

The doctor returned his glare with an unamused and annoyed expression. "That." she started, stepping away from the stool Gale sat on an heading towards her cabinet filled with...'questionable' medical items. "Is for continually wasting my time."

Gale huffed. "If we weren't around you would run out of business." He replied indignantly.

"True." She replied as she scoured the shelves and pulled out various vials filled with liquid.

"Which reminds me..." She gave a malicious grin. "I have something new for you to try."

Aeneas watched in amusement as Gale recoiled in horror. The infirmary doctor, Garnet, a woman with ten years experience as a medic, was infamous throughout the Academy for creating the foulest, smelliest, repugnant tasting potions that made you wish you were being eaten alive by a pack of ravenous wolves. Unfortunately, he and Gale had come to the Infirmary so often that she had seen fit to make them her test subjects. Aeneas felt pity for Gale as Garnet forcefully shoved the concoction down his throat.

"Honestly." said Riese, standing as she finished bandaging Aeneas. "Did you two really have to get into trouble on our day off?"Her tone was reproachful and cold, but Aeneas understood that was just how she showed that she cared.

"How did you end up like this anyway?" She asked, leaning against the wall, the open window allowing a gentle breeze pass through.

"Well...it wasn't exactly our fault..." he replied as he began his recount. "What happened was..."

* * *

_"Why did you wan't to become a soldier Aeneas?"_

_Gale asked him as they walked down the shopping district of Parousia. Once a month, the officer cadets were allowed one day to spend as they see fit, a reward of sorts for all the training they did, and Gale thought it would be a nice idea to visit the area. Aeneas decided to go with him, and Riese said she would catch up. The two chatted about a variety of things, mostly training (though Gale did tease Aeneas about his crush, which resulted in the latter knocking the former over the head and both sharing a good natured laugh) on their way. _

_As soon as they entered the bustling market place, filled to the brim with stalls, stores and restaurants, the conversation seemed to take a more serious turn as Gale asked him the question._

_Aeneas pondered, stroking his chin in thought. "I guess it has something to do with my family." _

_"Your family?" replied Gale, moving aside to allow a few people to pass through. _

_"Yeah. I was born into a military family so it's sort of expected."_

_"Any siblings?" he asked, seeing kids running all around the street, sweat dripping down there rose-cheeked faces as the midday sun beat down._

_"Three older brothers actually, and a little sister. She was the most upset at my leaving but told me that she would wait for news of my heroic deeds."_

_Gale chuckled. "You must care for them allot."_

_Aeneas smiled. Yeah."_

_"You ever miss them?"_

_"Sometimes." Aeneas expression darkened. "I lost my oldest brother to this bloody war, so I keep wondering if leaving them was the right thing to do. I don't want to have to put my family through another loss."_

_Aeneas yelped as something hard hit the back of his head. He rubbed the injured area and glared at Gale, who was looking at him with a smirk on his face._

_"What was that for?" he asked, highly annoyed. _

_"For being an idiot." Gale stated bluntly. "If you don't want to make them sad." He put up his index finger and waged it in front of him. "Then all you need to do is stay alive."_

_The way he said it, with a stupid grin and cheerful voice, made Aeneas shake his head from side to side, a smile forming on his lips. "When you put it that way, it sounds so simple." He said sarcastically._

_"I'm a simple guy." he dead-panned. _

_The two friends shared a light hearted laugh as they resumed their walk. Despite only meeting each other for the first time at the Academy, Aeneas considered Gale a friend and understood that the green eyed cadet thought the same . The two walked down the street in a comfortable silence, occasionally moving out of the way for larger groups and greeting fellow officer cadets._

_With all the walking, Aeneas began to feel pekish. When he was about to suggest stopping by somewhere to eat, shouting was heard from a store nearby. Without a second thought Aeneas dashed towards the store with Gale alongside. They barged through the wooden doors and into the large store, and came upon several suspicious looking men surrounding the lone store clerk. _

_"What's going on here?" demanded Aeneas, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist._

_"Leave boy." sneered one of the men, with a crooked nose and scar across his cheek. "I'm just teaching this bitch some manners." Aeneas looked at the store clerk. She was a young woman, probably seventeen or eighteen, with short blonde hair and wearing a blue version of an outfit similar to a maids. She had a red mark across her cheek, and tears stream down her face. Aeneas was pissed. _

_But Gale more so. _

_The green eyed cadet dashed towards the men. Before anyone could react his fist had landed on the man closest to him and knocked him out cold. The room was still for a moment as everyone processed what just happened. _

_Then all hell broke loose..._

* * *

"...some guards came in just after the fight was over. Apparently some passer-by heard the commotion and told them what was going on. They applauded that we did something but the chief was annoyed that it happened again and gave as another warning."

Aeneas smiled at the though of the gruff, bearded man turning red every time he had to clean up one of his and Gale's mess whenever they entered the city.

Riese sighed but had a smirk formed on her lips. "What number is it now?"

"Sixteen." Aeneas replied with accomplishment in his voice. The blue-haired woman chuckled at the childishly triumphant expression he displayed. Sixteen times they had gotten in a fight in the city and sixteen times the chief had bailed them out.

"Excuse me. Are Gale and Aeneas here?" Asked someone as they opened the door into the infirmary. Everyone within the room (aside from Gale, who seemed to be frozen in place, an unfortunate side affect of one of Garnets many potions) looked at the newcomer.

It was a man, well on in years, but his physique put many young men to shame and the air he carried himself with was equivalent to that of General Girardot. He had a thick crop of grey hair and eyes that seemed to analyse the worth of everything around him.

"That's us." Aeneas blurted out, feeling he had to answer. The old man walked up to him and examined him. And as if he had fulfilled some unseen requirements the old man smiled. "So you are Aeneas I believe." Aeneas was shocked and Riese looked at the old man with a wary eye (Garnet was ignoring the scene and returned to trying to get Gale out of his current state)

"I-I'm sorry Sir but I don't believe we've met."

The old man gave a knowing grin. "No. This is our first official introduction but I pray it will be the start of a rather beneficial partnership."

"Partnership?" Aeneas repeated aloud, glancing at Riese who shared his confused expression.

"Indeed." Said the old man. "Earlier today you and your friend protected one of my store clerks from a most horrendous fate. So in return I have made all of my stores services available to both of you and, to a lesser degree, your compatriots."

"I see." said Aeneas confused as to where the old man was going with this. The old man chuckled as he began to leave. "I have left a little gift for you and your friend in your quarters. Oh I suppose I have not yet given my name, I am Cephas, I look forward to working with you." And with that he left the room, leaving behind a shocked Riese and Aeneas.

Cephas. The man practically ran all trade on the continent and the weapons that he is said to produce are of such high quality that blood slides off the blade like water. Riese looked at Aeneas and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Well Aeneas." she said. "You and Gale have just made friends with one of the most powerful men on the continent."

Aeneas didn't respond, and Riese waved her hand in front of his face before realising something. Aeneas had fainted.

"Garnet?" asked Riese, interrupting the doctor from pouring another vial down Gales throat. "Do you have anything for shock?"  
Garnet threw a vial over to Riese who nodded in thanks. She opened the top of the vial and poured the mysterious green liquid down Aeneas' throat.

Legends would be passed down about the horrifying screams heard that day...

* * *

**MONTH:9 DAY:26 YEAR:1**

Riese confronted Abelia in the privacy of the blonde woman's quarters. She was uninvited and unwelcome, but right now she didn't care. She was pissed.

"What the hell is your problem!"

Her every word was seething with fury, a far cry from her usually composed self.

Abelia stared blankly at the woman. "I have no idea what your talking about." She replied calmly.

Riese grit her teeth. "Don't play dumb with me. I wan't to know what Gale ever did to be treated the way you treat him."

It had been going on for a while now. Unlike Gale, Abelia excelled in every area and took every moment she had to lord it over him. To be honest, the scores Gale received were no worse than any of the other cadets but it seemed that whenever an opportunity arose to prove her superiority over him, whether in sparring or tactics, she would jump at the chance. Gale told Riese that he didn't care. Even when Abelia mocked him he told her he didn't care.

But Riese did. And she would be damned if she let anyone treat him like that.

* * *

_"You're putting too much weight on your left...raise your arms higher...no not like that...your guard is to weak! He's going to-"_

_"Argh."_

_Riese let out a long exasperated sigh as Gale was once again knocked onto the ground with Aeneas standing triumphantly over him. _

_"We'll take a break." she said. Standing up from the bench she had been watching the scene from, she headed over to the dirt ring they utilised as a makeshift training area._

_However, when she saw the relief in Gale's face she came up with an idea. "Not you Gale. You have to go and get Aeneas and I a meal from the canteen. And once you return, I wan't you to perform the basic techniques fifty times, and then you can eat."_

_"That's crazy!" Gale said in disbelief. They had been training like this since early morning and it was about midday judging by the position of the sun. _

_Riese dead-panned. "What's crazy. Is you asking me to teach you how to use Wave Swords. Now hurry up or do you wan't me to make it a hundred?" Riese smirked as Gale quickly scurried off in the direction of the mess hall. _

_"That's harsh." Chuckled Aeneas, as he sat down on the bench. _

_"At least I saved time on getting a meal." Riese replied as she sat down beside him. "Why is he so insistent on learning how to use these anyway?" _

_Aeneas looked over at the two thin curved blades that Riese expertly wielded. A week ago, Gale had asked Riese to teach him how to use them. Riese initially refused, but Gale was annoyingly persistent and Riese eventually caved in. Aeneas could understand. Two months ago, Gale had asked something similar of him. Aeneas refused as well, not knowing if he was the best choice of teacher, but Gale eventually wore him down, and he'd been instructing him in lance techniques since. "No clue." he replied honestly._

_Riese sighed and surveyed the area. They had come across this place by chance, a small clearing hidden by a ring of trees not too far off from the Academy. Due to its secluded nature, next to no one knew about it. Gale claimed the place as their spot, and had set up a couple of benches and training dummies. It was a simple set up, but it was nice to have a place to themselves. She cast her gaze skyward. Clear blue skies and the gentle warmth of the sun. A fine day. _

_"You've changed Riese."_

_Riese looked at Aeneas in confusion. The brown haired man was staring at her with warmth in his bright blue eyes."What do you mean?" she asked him, curious as to what brought this about._

_"When we first met you were so cold and distant. No, I think emotionless would be a better way to put it."_

_Riese cringed at that. Being an orphan of war and forced to fight as a child, emotions were a liability, something she couldn't afford if she wanted to live._

_Aeneas comfortingly squeezed her shoulder. "But you aren't like that any more." He said cheerfully. "You smile more, you take care of Gale and I even though we give you a massive headache, and you at least trusted us enough to speak about your past!" _

_Riese expression darkened considerably. Recalling how she told the two about her time as an Assassin under the Halteese royal family (Though she did ensure to keep most of the gruesome details out) The two of them were shocked and she thought they wouldn't anything to do with her. But Gale gave her his signature stupid smile, a pat on the back, and thanked her for telling him and treated her no differently than before with Aeneas following suit. She would always be thankful for that, but she still felt guilty over her past actions._

_"Sometimes I wonder if I should have kept that information to myself." She muttered. "I killed allot of people Aeneas. How can you just overlook that?" _

_Aeneas detected the regret that lined her voice, and did the only thing he could think of doing. Riese was stunned as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Despite the awkward position, it was oddly comfortable._

_"I don't care about who you were and what you've done Riese, and neither does Gale. All that matters to us is who you are now."_

_"And who is that?" mumbled Riese._

_"Our friend."_

_A comfortable silence followed after that, the only sound being the chirping of birds and rustling of trees. It was nice. But Riese couldn't help but think she was forgetting something. _

_"So that's why you wanted me to leave." snickered an all to familiar voice._

_Riese looked up and saw Gale, holding two trays of food, with an incredibly large and obnoxious grin plastered on his face. _

_"You know." He said in a sing song voice. "If you two wanted some time alone, I would have happily obliged."_

_Riese realised that she was still being embraced by Aeneas. And the man and woman turned cherry red at the fact and quickly turned away from each other. Gale began to tease Aeneas, and quickly ran away as the man grabbed his lance and chased him. Riese watched the two and felt a warm feeling in her heart. She lost her family to the war along with her emotions, but it seemed that she was gradually gaining both of those back._

_'This time. I'm not going to lose them.'_

* * *

"I don't know what your issue is with him." Riese told Abelia as she headed towards the door. "But if it continues I will do something about it. And then we will see how strong the Academy's brightest really is."

Abelia could only come to one conclusion as the mysterious blue haired cadet of unit 53 left the room.

_Looks like Gale has his own personal watchdog._

* * *

**MONTH:11 DAY:19 YEAR:1**

Girardot sat at the desk in his quarters as he was deciding how the upcoming exam was to be organised. The old General stroked his thick grey beard and was lost in thought. So far he had structured the exam as such that it would consist of two aspects. One would be theory. A formality at most, but it would test there knowledge of tactics and give Girardot insight into which ones would be more fit to lead should the need arise. The second part would consist of a practice battle, and it was here that he was having issues.

Abelia Schillfelt.

There was no doubt that she would pass the theory section, and he was having difficulty finding a suitable opponent for her in the practical. The scores she had in both theory and practical classes were exemplary, the best he had ever seen. But that can lead to over confidence, and on the battlefield that was a dangerous trait.

Sighing, he looked once again through the mass of papers on his desk. The papers contained information on the 54 units. There names, skill set, and weapon specialty.

"26..no..35, to unbalanced...41, nope...52..."

Girardot paused as he looked at the paper that held the information on unit 53. He had heard about the cadets in this unit primarily from his close friends Jinkai and Xiaoxin. He examined the papers in front of him and a sly grin formed on his face.

_This is going to be interesting..._


End file.
